you don't love a person because of thier gender
by gleekyxklainerxkurtx188
Summary: in short, blaine is a new kid and is a jock and IS straight he moves in his new dorm and meets kurt an out of the closet gay kid and only gay kid in school, blaine fights his desire for kurt, as he tries to maintain his sexuality and popularity...what if he can't handle it any more
1. Chapter 1

**disclaimer i do not own glee, besides my love 4 the two boys**

**Hey guys like this page if you have and facebook account I made this page for all people who support PFLAG and gay rights as well as lesbians because I believe the hatred towards gays should be stopped...PLEASE LIKE THIS AND CHANGE THE LIFE AND SUPPORT THE PEOPLE WHO ARE HATED FOR SOMETHING THEY WERE BORN WITH!:) I HOPE U STRONGLY BELIEVE IN THIS AS MUCH AS I DO**

**link:**

** pflagfreedom?ref=**

* * *

New kid

Blaine walked the halls of his new school William McKinley high. He was greeted quite happily by every one he was even in the football team now and that jacket was a sense of pride every girl winked at him and flirted with him. But he hadn't found the right woman in his life he had a girlfriend long ago before he moved to Lima Ohio. Principal Figgins gave Blaine his dorm room no. he walked to the third floor of the hostel building and he looked up to check if this was his room** "room….475" this is it **he thought. He opened the door and was greeted rather unpleasantly. He was push to the door by a tall boy and was trapped there by an arm "who are you and what are you doing here" the tall boy looked down to him, Blaine tried to look up but the pleasant surprise was enough for him "dude this is my dorm". In an instant the arm vanished and a hand placed on his shoulder "oh sorry, I over reacted" the boy said in a high voice. "you think?" Blaine said he rubbed his neck and looked up at the boy he was wearing a rather unusual sweater not many guys wear that, and was wearing…so skin tight, tights and a black knee length skirt. Blaine's eyes popped at the outfit seriously he thought he looked up at the boy he had lean features, greenish, bluish and grayish eyes that were weirdly very inviting and he had a pale white skin and pink lips with hazelnut hair "are you done with the inspection?" the boy asked as he gave him a diva pose. Blaine cleared his throat "I am sorry"

"that's okay, any way you must be Blaine Anderson, Hi by the way, I am Kurt Hummel" he moved a hand toward Blaine who shook it nervously "Hi Kurt, you must be my room mate" Blaine said and smiled "unfortunately you are stuck with me for the rest of the term"

"uh, why unfortunately? Is there something I should be warned about?" Blaine asked questioning what Kurt just said "as you just scanned at me I am apparently a…..faggot as some say" Kurt said and turned towards his desk fag? Wait he is gay? No wonder why the outfit looked strange Blaine thought "no, uh no, its fine I don't mind actually, not a homophobe you know" Blaine said and placed his bag next to the closet "good to know…I probably like to set up some ground rules first no. 1: no going through my skin stuff and no touching it" Blaine smiled and nodded and got back to his bag as Kurt continued "no. 2: don't hog the bathroom at 6 o clock because I have to set my hair"

Blaine chuckled and nodded he placed his clothes on his bed and as he saw Kurt's hand on his pile of clothes "no. 3 and MOST importantly, don't you DARE mess with my outfits" Kurt said this with a deep glare and seriousness "not a problem" Blaine said. As he placed his football jacket on the chair "so you play football?"

"Yeah, just joined I am the new line backer" Blaine smiled at Kurt who nodded thoughtfully as Blaine added "you play?"

"No, no, not much of a contact support kind of a guy" Kurt said, Blaine nodded thoughtfully and after a pause and hesitant way Kurt cheerfully added "I am cheerleader by the way". Blaine eyes popped in shock and he immediately looked at Kurt sitting on his bed. "Seriously?"

"Is there a problem Blaine Anderson?" Kurt asked and raised and eyebrow "uh no, not at all" Blaine said and broke the intense stare Kurt was giving him what a diva Blaine thought.

But he liked Kurt he was fun to talk to the diva-ness was actually amusing.

* * *

Blaine came back to his dorm room and he heard Kurt in the shower, Blaine just came back from one of the campus party which Kurt didn't liked to go to since he was not much accepted at private parties. Blaine dropped himself on his bed and he buried his face in his pillow he was tired.

His attention was diverted when he heard Kurt singing

**You're insecure,**  
**Don't know what for,**  
**You're turning heads when you walk through the door,**  
**Don't need make-up,**  
**To cover up,**  
**Being the way that you are is enough,**

**Everyone else in the room can see it,**  
**Everyone else but you,**  
wow he sounded amazing Blaine thought

**Baby you light up my world like nobody else,**  
**The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,**  
**But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,**  
**You don't know,**  
**Oh oh,**  
**You don't know you're beautiful,**  
**If only you saw what I can see,**  
**You'll understand why I want you so desperately,**  
**Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,**  
**You don't know,**  
**Oh oh,**  
**You don't know you're beautiful,**  
**Oh oh,**

**That's what makes you beautiful**

he didn't notice when the song stopped because he was busy singing in his own head now. He looked up and saw Kurt coming out bare chest with only sweat pants on and had wet hair "you're back early?" Kurt asked as he tried to squeeze the water out of his hair. He was strong and had ABS he was muscular and had such flawless lines on his chest that literally made Blaine's breathing caught up in his throat. He kept staring at Kurt with big eyes "Blaine?" Blaine's head snapped and he looked at Kurt and answered his unanswered question "yeah I was too, tired and I wanted to go to bed" Blaine said, Kurt simply nodded and pulled his velvet red shirt on disrupting the good view Blaine had **snap out of it Anderson you are straight, stop being weird**

"So uh, you have a good voice" Blaine said as he walked to the bathroom crossing Kurt "thanks, you should hear me sing at the pep rally tomorrow" Kurt said as he settled him self under his blankets, "pep rally?" Blaine asked from the bathroom. "Yeah, its tomorrow, you probably would have to be there since you are a foot ball player" Kurt said as he got comfortable. Blaine looked at a half asleep Kurt then his reflection in the mirror and thought **what are you doing?**

* * *

**tell me what you think**


	2. Chapter 2: nightmare and a song

**Hey guys like this page if you have and facebook account I made this page for all people who support PFLAG and gay rights as well as lesbians because I believe the hatred towards gays should be stopped...PLEASE LIKE THIS AND CHANGE THE LIFE AND SUPPORT THE PEOPLE WHO ARE HATED FOR SOMETHING THEY WERE BORN WITH!:) I HOPE U STRONGLY BELIEVE IN THIS AS MUCH AS I DO**

**link:**

** pflagfreedom?ref=hl**

**i do not own glee only the love for the two cute boys and that's it KLAINE FOREVER AND EVER!**

**enjoy and avoid any grammar or spelling error please i am not MA in English you know i'm only 17;p**

* * *

Blaine shifted his position so many times under his quilt the thunder out side and the rain drops noise out side was driving him nuts there was no way in hell they would be able to have a pep rally outside. Blaine was so annoyed he knew he had foot ball practice and that stupid pep rally. He never liked the sports cheer leading but he would never even dream of saying that to his room mate if he said that he knew Kurt would most definitely bitch slap him in place or may be even kill him some how a skinny tall boy like him had a tantrum of a diva and yet managed to be in such perfect shape he s could even play sports if he wanted to.

Speaking of Kurt Blaine heard whimpers escape from Kurt's mouth while he turned to see what that was about he saw Kurt punching his pillow and kicking his sheets. "Kurt, are you awake?" Blaine asked softly he got up and moved to the boy who seemed to be having a nightmare, a very HORRIBLE nightmare from what his condition was, Blaine turned on the green night light and walked over to Kurt he saw that Kurt's cheeks were wet, they were tears. Blaine just knew he HAD to do something, who knows what the dream made Kurt to cry in his sleep he placed his hands on Kurt's arm and moved him softly and said "Kurt, Kurt wake up its just a dream". But Kurt didn't he kept crying in his sleep then Blaine tried again…..and again…and again. God what is wrong with him _how can you be such a deep sleeper, should I slap him?_

_NO! Bad idea Anderson he would kill you just for one slap, but may be it might….no, no; I can't do that especially when he is in a nightma-._ All thinking was cut short when the windows moved violently from the thunder causing the boy to pop his eyes open from his sleep he looked up and saw some one huddling over him he immediately out of impulse punched the green figure in the cheek.

"Ow! What the FUCK! KURT THAT HURT! Ha that rhymed" Blaine said as he was knocked on the floor. "Blaine? That was you?" Kurt said as he sat on his bed when he saw Blaine on the floor with a hand pressed on his cheek Kurt pushed the blanket on the ground and kneeled in front of Blaine "OH GOD!, I am so so so so sorry, I, oh my that!, you scared me and I thought it was someone else….why the HELL do you have a green night light?" Kurt said. Blaine glared at him and said sarcastically 'oh I don't know may be because I like to imagine if the whole world was GREEN, or may be I like to pretend to be a lake monster and scare the hell out of people at night just so I can get punched"

"I, I am so sorry, let me see" Kurt said he switched the lamp on and removed Blaine's hand from his cheek he tilted Blaine's cheek and moved closer examining the purple bruise "oh god, I never knew I could punch THAT hard, I am sorry, does it hurt, do you need Tylenol, I think I have bengay with me to and voltaren…."

"**bengay**?" Blaine cocked and eyebrow at Kurt and smirked at him "oh shut up!" Kurt chuckled and smacked Blaine's arm at the certain realization of the word Ben and gay. Blaine smiled and Kurt and removed his hand from his cheek but still kept a hold of it in his hand as he gazed into the boys blue eyes In the dim light he had to admit why were they so…..interesting, it was like they told a story of their own, like it was some interesting captivating book in them. Kurt bit his lip and looked down he noticed that he was kneeling in between Blaine's legs and there faces were just inches apart Kurt immediately got up and sat on his bed after realizing the intense closeness, he cleared his throat and said 'I am sorry, that was off line, I promise It wont happen again" Kurt said and lied back down Blaine still dazed shook his head and said 'no, uh, its okay" he bit his lip as Kurt turned the lights off.

"Hey Kurt?" Blaine asked as he looked at the ceiling "yeah?" Kurt mumbled in his pillow

"What WERE you dreaming about anyway?" Blaine asked smiling in the darkness over curiosity, Kurt turned and faced the window and said quietly "a vampire wanted to kill me because I hid all of his blood supply to save the kittens"

Blaine chuckled at Kurt's adorableness that was cute then he said "next time save the kittens from another way"

"Will do and I am sorry for the bruise" Kurt said louder

"you're forgiven'' Blaine smiled in the darkness.

* * *

"Ugh I hate these pep rallies" Greg said as all the foot baller's sat on the bench in the gym.

"Yeah all the dance and the singing it couldn't be any gayer and not to mention that homo" Brian said and scoffed

"Who" Blaine asked, "that gay kid here, I heard he is your room mate" Greg answered Blaine "oh Kurt" Blaine nodded. "did he feel you up or anything if he did we got your back man" Brian said as Greg added "yeah we will put that fag right into his place" he punched his own fists together "uh, no that's not necessary, we have _boundaries_" Blaine said quietly.

"Quiet please children, I would like to make a note that all people are ban for dumping the cafeteria food back into other people tray…and now please give a welcome to the talented cheerios"

People clapped and he heard Greg whispered into Blaine's ear "though I do like seeing the girls swing their asses" Blaine smiled and said "yeah"

But all was lost when the band started playing and Kurt walked out with a black girl in a cheerios uniform which was so tight on Kurt's body and then the song started

**Come on girl****  
****I've been waiting for somebody****  
****To pick up my stroll****Well don't waste time****  
****Give me the sign****  
****Tell me how you wanna roll****I want somebody to speed it up for me****  
**

**Then take it down slow**  
**There's enough room for both**

then Kurt bend slightly making his ass look tentatively hot

**Well, I can handle that****  
****You just gotta show me where it's at****  
****Are you ready to go****  
****Are you ready to go****If you want it****  
****You already got it****  
****If you thought it****  
****It better be what you want****  
****If you feel it****  
****It must be real just****  
****Say the word and I'ma give you what you want****Time is waiting****  
****We only got 4 minutes to save the world****  
****No hesitating****  
****Grab a boy****  
****Grab a girl****  
****Time is waiting****  
****We only got 4 minutes to save the world****  
****No hesitating****  
****We only got 4 minutes, 4 minutes****Keep it up, keep it up, don't be a pri, hey****  
****Madonna, uh****  
****You gotta get `em all, hot****  
****Tick tock tick tock tick tock****  
****That's right, keep it up, keep it up, don't be a pri, hey****  
****Madonna, uh****  
****You gotta get `em all hot****  
****Tick tock tick tock tick tock**

Kurt looked so…wow Blaine thought the way Kurt moved, singed, and the way he rolled his hips was, just a weird experience for Blaine weird in a good way. Blaine felt a bit hard he tried to cool down and thank god it worked. But he kept looking at Kurt, ONLY at Kurt.

**Sometimes I think what I need is a you intervention, yeah****And you know I can tell that you like it****  
****And that it's good, by the way that you move, ooh, hey****The road to hell is paved with good intentions, yeah****But if I die tonight****  
****At least I can say I did what I wanted to do****  
****Tell me, how bout you?****If you want it****  
****You come and you get it****  
****If you thought it****  
****It better be what you want****  
****If you feel it****  
****It must be real just****  
****Say the word and I'ma give you what you want****Time is waiting****  
****We only got 4 minutes to save the world****  
****No hesitating****  
****Grab a boy****  
****Grab a girl****  
****Time is waiting****  
****We only got 4 minutes to save the world****  
****No hesitating****  
****We only got 4 minutes, 4 minutes****Keep it up, keep it up, don't be a pri, hey****  
****Madonna, uh****  
****You gotta get `em all hot****  
****Tick tock tick tock tick tock****  
****That's right, keep it up, keep it up, don't be a pri, hey****  
****Madonna, uh****  
****You gotta get `em all hot**  
Tick tock tick tock tick tock

The song ended and everyone clapped Blaine finally inhaled a deep breath, those was one long pep rally. He saw Kurt look at him for a brief moment and smiled. It made Blaine's heart jump.

_What the hell is this boy doing to you Anderson? _Blaine thought.

* * *

**i hope you do know that song is from season 1 and i literally flipped when i saw how cute kurt looked in that uniform only Chris can rock that uniform ...hope you liked it please review!:)**


	3. Chapter 3: not my fault?

**DISCLAIMER: the only thing i own is my mind, my love for the two of them and my laptop**

**Hey guys like this page if you have and facebook account I made this page for all people who support PFLAG and gay rights as well as lesbians because I believe the hatred towards gays should be stopped...PLEASE LIKE THIS AND CHANGE THE LIFE AND SUPPORT THE PEOPLE WHO ARE HATED FOR SOMETHING THEY WERE BORN WITH!:) I HOPE U STRONGLY BELIEVE IN THIS AS MUCH AS I DO**

**pflagfreedom?ref=hl**

**you know the drill ignore spelling ad grammar i am not only 17 and i live in a country where english is my second language;P**

* * *

Blaine had tried to stay a keep the weird thoughts of Kurt out of his mind. It was kind of hopeless because the guy practically lived with him and every time he came out half naked or was bending to find his boots and his skin tight jeans would just mockingly stick to his skin so much that Blaine would not stop looking at his ass without another distraction, he was only caught once and Kurt simply smiled and said "damn those jeans"

As Blaine walked the halls girls stared at him and guys high fived him it was usual and when he passed Kurt their eyes would meet, Kurt would simply wink at him and Blaine would give him a sweet smile. What they didn't notice that this time Brain saw Kurt wink at Blaine. And for Brian that was unacceptable….

* * *

"Ugh I hate these stupid tomb socks" Kurt looked at his legs as he prepared for physical Ed. Then he was pushed to the locker by Greg "what the he-" Kurt said but then he was punched in the stomach by Brian both of the huge boys glared at Kurt who fell on the ground in pain "what's up homo?' Greg said and grabbed the front of Kurt's shirt and knocked hi to the locker. "We saw you winked at our buddy"

Kurt was so much in pain from the punches that were thrown at him "stay away from him fag we else's you are dead" Brain said through his teeth's as he knocked Kurt to his locker again. The poor boy was in so much pain and was bleeding he couldn't even block the punches "we mean it" Greg said and gave him a final push before letting go of his shirt as Kurt fell on the ground. The boys laughed and left the empty locker room. Kurt curled up into a ball on the floor and winced in pain as tears ran down his eyes. He stayed like that but then he knew he had to leave. Blaine was a homophobe after all he told them he had to, Kurt hated him. Kurt sniffed and got to his feet barely able to support his weight he just grabbed his back and dragged him self to the hostel. In between while walking to the dorm he fell several times in pain. No one seemed to care the way Kurt looked and the way his lips had cut and the tiny bruise near his eyes along with cuts on his neck and arm. Once he was inside he simply took a shower washing a bit of his blood then he dumped his bloody shirt and rest of the uniform next to his bed he simply sat on his desk chair and stared out the window as tears ran down his face. He used to be pushed around but this time they actually beat him up and he didn't even do something that would violate Blaine space. He bit his lips trying to hold back a sob.

* * *

Blaine unlocked the door and went inside he saw Kurt sitting on his desk table with a bunch of sheets. He didn't even say hi to Blaine so he simply said so "hey Kurt, listen I was thinking since we have tomorrow of maybe we can watch a movie on the DVD I have top gun, rent, Sherlock Holmes, dark night rises and a, well, a choice for you if you want and its sound of music since I figured you like music…so….' Blaine was babbling for the past three minutes and Kurt didn't even bother to face him. "Kurt?" still no reply, something was wrong Blaine could feel it "Kurt? Hey what's wrong?" again no reply, Kurt was ignoring blain completely he didn't even flinch as Blaine called him. Blaine walked to Kurt and he now was standing behind Kurt, he placed a hand on Kurt's shoulder as he said "Kurt? Did I do something?" Kurt immediately shook Blaine's hand off of his shoulder and said coldly "don't. Touch. Me."

"Hey I swear I didn't touch your produc-"his rambling was cut short as his eyes caught a big red cut on Kurt's neck and a bruise on his arm oh god! No! He thought he immediately without a word spun his chair around in such a quick motion that it left rut startled and frozen "OH MY GOD! KURT! Wha- what the hell happened to you?" he said as he saw the bruise and cuts on Kurt's face his heart broke at the sight of Kurt perfect face being hurt so badly. "As you can see so yourself" Kurt spoke coldly again and through his teeth's "who? who did this? Tell me? I SWEAR to god if I kn-" Kurt cut him short and pushed him away from him as he got up tears were already in his eyes Blaine heart broke "as if YOU don't know? YOU did this! It your fucking FAULT" Kurt yelled at him. Blaine confused said "what? I, I would neve-"

"You told Greg and Brian, that I, that…I god I hate you" he simply screamed as he started crying wildly "Kurt wait! Hear me out!" Blaine said loudly trying to stop Kurt as he made his way to the door. Kurt ran out bare foot and left the building. Blaine first in the state of shock just couldn't imagine his friends beat Kurt up like THAT. He did nothing wrong, Kurt was by far the perfect guy he ever met and he was his good friend, and Blaine just got furious anger boiling up inside him at the shock of the fact the guys beat Kurt up just because of Blaine Kurt was right. But Blaine couldn't let Kurt go not at the state of his painful condition. Blaine grabbed Kurt's boots and he ran after Kurt, in the cold. He looked around but there was no one to be found just when Blaine thought it was hopeless he heard a few muffled cries from the corner he walked and saw Kurt lying on the ground completely forgetting how messed up his out fit would get. Blaine bit his lips and whispered "Kurt, I, I didn't know they would do THIS to YOU, I mean you are perfect there is nothing wrong with you an-"

'That's the point Blaine!" Kurt's voice cracked "I am a diseases and abomination, I didn't choose to be gay, I was made-, its-not, fai-r I ne-r wanted this" Kurt started crying more he couldn't speak any more Blaine placed Kurt's boots aside and sat next to Kurt he pulled Kurt up and into his arms Kurt tried to stop him from holding him but even the hurt boy knew that he was helpless and scared "do-d'nt. If gr-e-g finds I tou-c-ch you I, w-i-l-l-l be d-e-e-a-d" Kurt let out sobs into Blaine's chest. Blaine tightened his arms around Kurt being careful of where he was punched and cut. "I wont let ANYONE touch you, especially not them, if, If they even touch you or push you again, they would have to go through me" Blaine said and rubbed circles into the boys back "wh-h-y-y" Kurt asked as he looked up at Blaine "because, I, this shouldn't have happened to you" he simply said trying to keep it simple. Kurt cried more for a while in Blaine's chest. After a little while Blaine gave Kurt his boots and lend him his hand. Blaine wrapped and arm around Kurt and walked back to the quiet and dark building as they made there way to their dorm.

* * *

Once they were inside Kurt tried to pull out of Blaine's arm but Blaine pulled him to the bathroom Kurt sniffed and mumbled "what are you doing"

"I am going to clean those cuts because I can see you didn't do your skin routine today" Blaine said he waited for Kurt to sit up on the counter but he didn't. So he simply picked the lighter boy up and sat him down on the bathroom counter. Blaine grabbed a cotton swab and dipped it in anti-septic liquid Kurt then said 'no, no that stings"

"No buts, now shut it and let me do what I want to" Blaine grabbed Kurt's chin and started swiping the cuts slowly he could feel Kurt wince at the sting of the liquid. When the wounds were clean he stroked the cuts lightly with his thumb then he looked away _keep It together Anderson!_ He demanded him self, then he tilted Kurt's head back and slightly traced the cut line on his neck with cotton. Then he looked at Kurt's face "what?" Kurt said and stared at Darren examining his face. "Him, what to do about that bruise…how about bengay?" Blaine said and smiled. Kurt smiled a tiny bit and said "no, it's alright I don't need **BEN. GAY."** Kurt said and Blaine then sat him down on his feet "thank you" Kurt gave Blaine a smile. And walked to his bed.

At night Blaine couldn't sleep he kept imagining Kurt in pain and bleeding. He literally wanted to beat the living crap out of his friends or all the tear

* * *

s Kurt cried. The he heard a sob from Kurt's side he looked at him he was, curled up in a ball trying not to cry. "Kurt? Sweetie?" Blaine said then he bit his own tongue _where did THAT come from? _Blaine thought "are, are you alright?"

Kurt sniffed and said "I, I can't sleep, I am just, scared, that's all…..go back to sleep"

He just couldn't leave Kurt like that so he moved a bit to the side of his bed and said "come here"

"What?" Kurt asked in shock "I said come. Here" Blaine repeated him self "I don't- thin-"Kurt said but was cut off when Blaine said "I am NOT taking no for an answer"

Kurt got out of his bed and walked over to Blaine's bed he stared down at the curly head boy who then motioned for Kurt to sit on his bed. Kurt sat down slowly then Blaine grabbed Kurt's arm and pulled him under the blanket "wha- what are you doing?"

"you are going to sleep here with me. And don't you dare say any Hummel!"

Kurt bit his lip and slowly lay down next to Blaine he trembled at the thought of what his roommate was up to. Then Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist and pulled him towards him self cuddling next to the diva. "bl-blaine?" Kurt stuttered at the certain feeling that his head was on Blaine's chest as Blaine kissed Kurt's hair "yes" he asked peacefully

"wh-what are yo….you doing?" Kurt asked confused why would a guy want to cuddle a gay guy like THAT. " you are going to sleep next to me since I can tell you need someone by your side" Kurt bit his lip at Blaine's thought _that was the sweetest thing any one ever done for me let alone a guy_ Kurt thought. Then Blaine started singing silently in a low voice, first Kurt shivered but then as the song continued he felt at ease and so much cared for.

**Made a wrong turn once or twice****  
****Dug my way out, blood and fire****  
****Bad decisions, that's alright****  
****Welcome to my silly life****Mistreated, misplaced, misunderstood****  
****Miss 'No way, it's all good'****  
****It didn't slow me down.****  
****Mistaken, always second guessing****  
****Underestimated, look I'm still around****Pretty, pretty please, don't you ever, ever feel****  
****Like you're less than fucking perfect****  
****Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel****  
****Like you're nothing, you're fucking perfect to me**

"you have a, beautiful voice" Kurt said as he sniffed into Blaine's neck, "thank you, but not as much as yours" Blaine smiled and kissed Kurt's chestnut hair _they were so soft_ Blaine thought was completely mesmerized by Kurt "I highly doubt that" Kurt said and snuggled closer to Blaine. After a little silence Kurt raised his head and met Blaine's eyes he batted his lashes than he said "thank you, Blaine" he gave the boy beneath him a smile. Then Kurt bent down and gave Blaine a lingering kiss on his cheek. Baines eyes popped. _Damn his lips are so soft and GOD what is he doing to me? _Blaine thought as Kurt nuzzled into Blaine's neck. "that was alright, I hope it didn't make you feel uncomfortable?" Kurt asked his hot breath tickling Blaine's throat. Blaine gulped hard and said in a hoarse voice "no not at all" _honestly I kind of liked it_. Blaine's heart was racing as he thought of Kurt all the things he thought were just wonderful about the boys sleeping now next to him, he felt the need to protect Kurt, to hold him, to take care of him, to stand by his side and hold his hand…and KISS him…._OH GOD! I am in love with KURT HUMMEL, a GUY, a…completely amazing, breathtaking, hot and perfect guy…not a guy but Kurt!_ Blaine sighed and thought again _he loves Kurt._ And smiled in the darkness kissing the boys temple.

* * *

**Blaine to the rescue, and Kurt my poor baby penguin, drama and sweet realization that's what i like. i wish i could be there to hug Kurt:)**

**review and make me smile every day people:)**


	4. Chapter 4: a sunset to a perfect day

**DISCLAIMER: the only thing i own is my mind, my love for the two of them and my laptop**

**Hey guys like this page if you have and facebook account I made this page for all people who support PFLAG and gay rights as well as lesbians because I believe the hatred towards gays should be stopped...PLEASE LIKE THIS AND CHANGE THE LIFE AND SUPPORT THE PEOPLE WHO ARE HATED FOR SOMETHING THEY WERE BORN WITH!:) I HOPE U STRONGLY BELIEVE IN THIS AS MUCH AS I DO**

**pflagfreedom?ref=hl**

**you know the drill ignore spelling ad grammar i am not only 17 and i live in a country where english is my second language;P**

* * *

Blaine inhaled deeply thinking last night was only a dream, his eyes fluttered open as he scanned the room. His nose tickled and when he reached his hand up to see what caused it he found strands of chestnut hair over his nose when he looked down he saw his arms wrapped around a sleeping Kurt's waist their legs tangled up in each other and as Kurt's whole back was glued to Blaine's chest. Right then Kurt shifted in his sleep and turned so now he was facing Blaine. Kurt nuzzled his nose in Blaine's throat as the sleeping boy threw an arm around Blaine's waist; he used him like Blaine was a pillow. Blaine smiled; Kurt looked so much at peace and calm when he was asleep. Blaine wanted to kiss the boy's forehead and hold him closer to him until they merge into a single drop of rain. The room suddenly seemed incredibly hot for Blaine as he wondered if he ever done that it would make Kurt un easy since he didn't know what his roommate felt for the other boy.

All thinking was cut short when there was a knock on the door "dorm inspection!" the teacher yelled. Blaine's eyes popped and he shook Kurt a little whispering "wake up Kurt, wake up"

"ehmmmmm, I don't wanna" Kurt said and grabbed onto Blaine more tighter than before than the teacher knocked louder again and that's when Kurt's eyes popped open in shock. He pushed Blaine aside and jumped out of bed and into his own and lied back down after pulling the covers on top of his face. Blaine smiled and opened his door. "hello, sir" he said politely opening the door for the teacher to step in. "hello mister Anderson and mister Hummel" at that point Kurt woke up acting like he just got up from a beauty sleep he rubbed his eyes and opened one eye looking at the teacher and said "Mr. Ben"

Right then Blaine chuckled behind the teacher holding back a laugh when Kurt said Ben. "well everything seems good here and Mr. Anderson your bedside is incredibly untidy, unlike Mr. Hummel's. Mr. Hummel would you care for cleaning up Mr. Anderson's bed side too?"

Kurt simply nodded trying to hold back a laugh. "okay, have a good day gentlemen" he walked out the room as Blaine closed the door. He took a deep breath and turning to meet Kurt. "hi" Blaine said in a very giddy voice. Kurt chuckled and got out of his bed and smiled "hi". Blaine gulped even with all the cuts and bruises on Kurt's skin he still managed to rock that look for no apparent reason it made his heart skip a beat. "I think I am going to take a shower first, if it's alright with you?" Kurt asked grabbing his towel from the chair. "yeah, yeah that's fine" Blaine said and walked to Kurt he stood in front of him to close for the matter of fact he lifted his chin examining the taller boys face. He bit his lips and whispered "I feel so bad about _this_" Blaine bit his lips his facial expressions look hurt. _Why would he feel like he is the one in more pain than _me Kurt thought? "its okay" Kurt mumbled than very slowly he leaned forward to hug Blaine lightly and he whispered in the shorter boy's ear "thank you, for last night"

'don't thank me" Blaine said when Kurt pulled away, he then added "at least not yet, tell you what, I have a whole day planned of things for us to do so I can make up for what happened to you" Kurt opened his mouth to protest, but Blaine placed a finger on his soft lips and said "no buts, no

* * *

w go get ready first". Kurt smiled and walked to the bathroom, Blaine heart was racing with the possibilities to just hold kurt when ever he wanted to.

"Kurt I think you should wear a sweater" Blaine said grabbing his jacket. "on these shoes? Seriously Anderson, I am not wearing any cardigan which would distract people from my boots" Kurt said moving his hips as if to show off the boots, Blaine chuckled and said 'you're choice, dont tell me I didn't warn you". He unlocked their door and he held it open for Kurt, when the walked out the hallway were empty again. The kids still must be sleeping in Blaine thought as Kurt and Blaine walked out off the building he gave Kurt his keys and Kurt looked at him and said "it's your plan, why am I driving?"

"because I flunked my driving exam and my parents don't trust me with cars….don't ask" Blaine said, Kurt simply nodded and walked to the drivers seat once they were in the car Kurt asked "okay, where too?" Blaine smiled and said 'first we go to lima bean, grab breakfast then we go and just roam around the shopping mall, where YOU can do window shopping if you like then, I take you to see a beautiful sunset at a place which I discovered in Ohio, over there you would be surprised how awesome the scenery is" Blaine looked at Kurt and met Kurt's surprised eyes "why are you so perfectly weird?" he simply said and started the car pulling it out of the drive way.

* * *

Time passed quickly, far TOO quickly for Blaine, once they had breakfast, a low carb breakfast because of Kurt. They did more than window shopping because Kurt kept stopping for buying scarves, shoes and jackets. The happy smile which Blaine got to see on Kurt's face took his breath away. He felt like on the top of the world every now and then when Kurt gleefully say 'I love you, Anderson I never knew I was missing out on so much new stuff'

Even though it wasn't the 'I love you he hoped to hear from Kurt someday but just to hear it was enough for his heart to swell.

Once they were finished with everything Blaine navigated Kurt to the place to where they would watch the sun set. This was by far the best day of Kurt's life. "here?" Kurt said staring out to the open wide field which had knee length grass and only one extremely huge cherry blossom tree there was no life over there no houses, or no cars around there besides Kurt's navigator. Blaine smiled and got out off the car he stood in front of the hood as Kurt joined him locking the car. "come on" Blaine extended a hand for Kurt, Kurt gladly toke it as Blaine intertwined their fingers together. They walked to the cherry blossom tree and sat down on the ground side by side. Kurt smiled as he saw the sun light gradually dim. "you were right I have never seen, the sun look so…..huge" Blaine smiled and look down at their hands still intertwined. Blaine rested his back to the tree trunk and watched the sun set "tell me something about your self?" Kurt asked looking out to the field

"what do you want to know?" Blaine asked a sweet smile stretching on his lips as he saw Kurt's hair move slowly in the wind. "like, you life, before lima, you parents, family, why you came here etcetera"

Blaine sighed and cleared his throat he looked down at their hands and said "well, I grew up in San Francisco, I have one older sister who is a doctor, my dad is in real estate and my mom too, we moved from san Francisco, to another part off Ohio, but the community was so bad because I was used to the one in san Francisco, so my dad decided to move to lima, as it was better than that one, first they wanted to enroll me into Dalton academy, but I didn't want to attend private school, so I choose William McKinley". _And that was the best decision of my life Kurt, I met you _Blaine thought. he saw Kurt shivering now as he silently stared at the sunset. Blaine chuckled and said "I told you to wear a sweater"

"its alright I'm fine" Kurt shivered more as the cold air passed through. Blaine then pulled Kurt's hand towards himself, at that moment Kurt turned his head to look at Blaine when Blaine said "come here"

"Blaine that won't help, I know I was a diva for not getting a cardigan but come on, it would have looked horrible on me with those shoes"

Nothing would look horrible on you, Kurt Blaine thought, he pulled Kurt again then Kurt sighed in defeat and moved back so he was sitting hip to hip with Blaine. Kurt eyes popped when Blaine wrapped his left arm around Kurt's waist and right arm around Kurt's arms and he pulled him closer till Kurt's back was resting against Blaine, his head was merged against Blaine's lips. Kurt feeling uncomfortable at first, then relaxed into Blaine's arms and sighed when Blaine rubbed his own warm hands against Kurt's. Kurt didn't understand why would Blaine want to have so much physical contact or closeness with Kurt but, the truth is Kurt liked it, he never felt so at ease around anyone before. "thank you' Kurt whispered to Blaine who continued to rub Kurt's arm to create friction. As the two boys watched the sun set in each others arm both of the boys thought the same thing, _does he like me? does he know I like him? he is so perfect to me, I wish I could tell him how much I love him, but if I did it would make him run away from me and I can't have that. _They both felt so relaxed in each others arm both never wanting the day to end.

* * *

As they were back in their dorm, Kurt was doing his skin regimen, he winced at his reflection it was better than before thanks to Blaine, But at least it was not THAT worse. Kurt turned the lights of the bathroom off. And walked out in his velvet night suit. He stopped when he saw Blaine on the edge of the bed waiting for Kurt "what?" Kurt said when he saw Blaine waiting for him "I was kinda hoping you would join me like you did last night, because honestly ever since I got here I found it hard to sleep by my self, until last night, so if you don't mind?" Blaine asked Kurt as he motioned to the empty space besides him. "I…..I don't know…." Kurt trailed off, he yes never slept as peacefully as last night but he didn't want to push their boundaries like they both have been since today. But then damn Blaine had to make those puppy dog eyes and pouted and mumbled "Please, Kurt"

Kurt couldn't say no to such a cute invitation so he turned the lamp of and lied down next to Blaine and Blain all of a sudden wrapped and arm around Kurt and pulled him close "am I like a teddy bear for you?" Kurt asked mockingly. Blaine smirked and said "a GIANT teddy bear" Kurt chuckled and after a little silence he said "hey Blaine?"

"emmm yeah?" he sounded sleepy but good enough to answer properly. "thank you, for today, I had …fun and honestly I never knew I could have a friend …..like…you" Kurt said in pauses.

Blaine kissed Kurt's hair softly and snuggled closer "me to, yogi bear"

"hey!" Kurt exclaimed, Blaine giggled and corrected him self and said "okay, gummie bear". Kurt smiled and drifted off to a deep sleep in Blaine's arms.

* * *

**SWEET i hope you liked it and review please i changed a bit of Blaine's past and mix it a bit with Darren's and added something extra hope you don't mind:)**


	5. Chapter 5: safe now

**DISCLAIMER: the only thing i own is my mind, my love for the two of them and my laptop**

**Hey guys like this page if you have and facebook account I made this page for all people who support PFLAG and gay rights as well as lesbians because I believe the hatred towards gays should be stopped...PLEASE LIKE THIS AND CHANGE THE LIFE AND SUPPORT THE PEOPLE WHO ARE HATED FOR SOMETHING THEY WERE BORN WITH!:) I HOPE U STRONGLY BELIEVE IN THIS AS MUCH AS I DO**

**pflagfreedom?ref=hl**

**you know the drill ignore spelling ad grammar i am not only 17 and i live in a country where english is my second language;P **

**and thank u for the reviews so far i will try to upload the chapters as fast as i can...now i should let you read:)**

**people you don't know how much happy i am when you review and it make me happy that you guys like it:D**

* * *

Blaine was brushing his teeth vigorously, after that he felt trying to style or either manages his wild curls. So they would look good enough for Kurt even though Kurt never said they look bad but Blaine just had this sudden, desire to look good for Kurt. Even though Blaine never knew that Blaine always looked handsome for Kurt. "Blaine I don't, spend SO much time, in the bathroom like you do" Kurt Said from outside the bathroom. "Yeah I am coming" Blaine said he looked in the mirror and thought, _this will have to do, I hope he likes it. _He walked out slowly and saw Kurt sitting on Blaine's bed half asleep, but when he opened his eyes his jaw literally dropped, Blaine became nervous _oh god he hates it _"**Blaine,** what?..." Kurt got out of bed still wide eyed and walked to the nervous boy "you hate it, I knew it, its alrig-"

"I don't, hate it, its different….**good** different, I mean…you look stunning" Kurt said as he lightly raised his hand to trace the controlled curls in his hair "you don't have to say that, I look like borat"

"that's where you are wrong Blaine, you look really, really handsome" Kurt bit his lips, his heart was racing wild he wanted to tangle his finger tips in those perfect curls and kiss him and never leave him. After a few minutes of awkward yet, sweet desires in the boy's mind Kurt cleared his throat and stood properly "you have to go to practice Blaine" Kurt reminded Blaine. Blaine shook his head to snap out of his own trance of ruffling Kurt's cute bed head hair. 'uh, yeah, um, I will see you later" Blaine smiled and reached for his bag on the floor next to the closet he grabbed it, and his foot ball jersey. But before leaving he leaned down without any thought and kissed Kurt's cheek. Which left the taller boy surprised then Blaine squeezed Kurt's hand in his and said "take care, I'll see you in English" he let go of the dazed boy's hand and walked out of the room. _What the hell was that? Does he…..__**like**_** me?**_Nahhhh that's too good to be true_.

* * *

"Damn, that was one long practice" Blaine said out of breath. "Yeah" Sam nodded. Blaine remembered he had to talk with Greg and Brian about what they did to Kurt that day. He still wouldn't let them breathe without knowing Kurt would be safe from them from now on by them. "Hey, Sam, where's Greg and Brian? I haven't seen them after practice"

Sam placed his towel on the bench and said "they said, they were going to handle some pixie boy in the hall, you know the gay kid, who I _guess_ is your room mate?"

Blaine couldn't even answer that question, Kurt was in trouble, he would be beaten up, he can't even defend him self. He HAD to stop them before anything happened to Kurt. Blaine slammed his locker shut and ran out towards Kurt's locker in shorts and in the physical Ed. T-shirt. Before he could even reach he saw people were crowded in the hall. He pushed every one out of his way, _what if Kurt was dead, no! they cant do that_ when he pushed the last guy out of his way he saw Kurt lying on the floor his hand on his stomach as Greg and Brian huddled over him "come on fight lady" Greg said. Blaine felt like killing both of them for what they were doing to Kurt he grabbed Greg's jacket and pulled him back with force and the same he did with Brian. As soon as they were away from Kurt Blaine dropped down on his knees and cupped Kurt's face in his hands. He looked at his face which was tearing with water, Kurt sniffed and tried to make the best of who was holding him 'b-Blaine?" he sniffed again, Blaine heart broke into pieces seeing how hurt and vulnerable Kurt was 'oh my god, Kurt, don't worry I am here" he pulled Kurt into his arms and rocked his shaking body in his arms. Kurt whimpered and shivered in pain as he said "it hu-u-r-t-t-s". Blaine clenched his jaw his hands balling into fists. As Kurt tears wet Blaine's shirt. "relax sweetie, give me a minute" he said and kissed Kurt's hair without even caring that two jocks behind him were staring at the way Blaine was holding Kurt and the way he kissed Kurt's hair, every one in the hall gasped at the sudden care Blaine had for the boy. Blaine steadied Kurt and he got up from the ground he turned to Greg and Brian who simply said "what the hell are you doing with that fag?"

"He deserves it, we don't need homos in this place" Brian said venomously through his teeth's. "I don't. want. You. Even. a feet. Within. where Kurt is, I can take care of my of my self, and I don't NEED for you guys to protect me from him, I actually LIKE him as a matter of fact" Brian eyes popped in surprise when Blaine said LIKE him. "what you like that lady boy? Guess you are diseased to Anderson" Greg said and started huddling over Blaine they were taller than Blaine and Kurt felt scared for Blaine "b-Blaine, don't…" he mumbled lifelessly Blaine's heart ached when ever he saw Kurt in so much pain. "you stay away from them, other wise I don't just intend to beat you up for what happens to Kurt, I have FAR worse plans for you both" before this could turn into a blood fight thank god the coach came out and separated the boys "get to your class rooms RIGHT NOW!" coach screamed at every one crowded in the hall. Greg and Brian gave them one last look before leaving. Blaine dropped down to his knees and cupped Kurt's face who was still crying as he said "you, you shouldn't have done that, n-n-ow they would hurt you" Blaine wanted to cry he was so angry at seeing what Kurt's state was. "sshhhh, it's alright, I don't care" Blaine said he picked Kurt up on his feet. "come on, you don't need to attend the rest of the classes, you better rest" Kurt simply nodded. Blaine wrapped one arm around Kurt's waist and the other held his hand, Kurt rested his head on Blaine shoulder. He could feel Kurt's weight against his body. Blaine kissed Kurt's hair as they made their way back to their dorm. Once they were inside, Blaine laid Kurt down on his bed and asked "does it still hurt?" Kurt nodded looking into Blaine's honey eyes full of concern. "where?' Blaine asked his eyes scanning Kurt's body. Kurt eyes dropped down on his stomach without a word. Blaine grabbed the hem of Kurt's long shirt and asked "may I?" Kurt bit his lips but nodded still. Blaine lifted Kurt's shirt and saw a bruise on his stomach. Blaine was still angry at the guys for what Kurt's condition was. He traced his finger tips on Kurt's skin. Trying to bite back the will to go back and beat them up. Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand, he could tell what Blaine was thinking "I am fine now, Blaine, I'm safe, with you, don't worry" he said as Blaine's eyes locked with Kurt's "I wish this didn't happen" he said tracing his hand on the bruise again "tru-ust me Blaine, I am just happy that you stood up for me, no one ever does" Blaine tried to keep the tears for filling his eyes. "I will ALWAYS fight for you". in a moment of silence the boy's stared into each other eyes with adoration.

"you have to go, you have class" Kurt said even thought he didn't want Blaine to leave him. Blaine swallowed hard and got up "yeah, I will be back as soon as possible"

He placed a blanket on top of Kurt and then bent down and hesitantly kissed Kurt's fore head then his cheek, the his jaw and then very slowly he kissed the corner of Kurt's lips. Kurt breathing stopped when Blaine did that. Blaine smiled and placed a hand on Kurt's cheek and said "take care" his eyes were full of love and Kurt couldn't believe what he was seeing. Blaine almost kissed me, ME!, does…does he love me? Kurt thought as Blaine gave him one last peck on his cheek and left the dorm.

* * *

**I know, know, when will they kiss? Trust me it's around the corner guys I just like to make you frustrated. Just like when I get when I read any klaine fan fic... review and tell me what you think:)**


	6. 6: a song, a beginning

**DISCLAIMER: the only thing i own is my mind, my love for the two of them and my laptop**

**Hey guys like this page if you have and facebook account I made this page for all people who support PFLAG and gay rights as well as lesbians because I believe the hatred towards gays should be stopped...PLEASE LIKE THIS AND CHANGE THE LIFE AND SUPPORT THE PEOPLE WHO ARE HATED FOR SOMETHING THEY WERE BORN WITH!:) I HOPE U STRONGLY BELIEVE IN THIS AS MUCH AS I DO**

**pflagfreedom?ref=hl if you like this page, just like it for the fact you love chris and darren and hope someday they would be together and so will be klaine even after s4 episode 4**

**you know the drill ignore spelling ad grammar i am not only 17 and i live in a country where english is my second language;P**

**and thank u for the reviews so far i will try to upload the chapters as fast as i can...now i should let you read:)**

**people you don't know how much happy i am when you review and it make me happy that you guys like it:D**

* * *

As soon as the last bell rang Blaine grabbed his bag without even listening to what the teacher was saying he rushed out in the hallway. And out the building he had to see Kurt, he needed to know if he was alright, he rushed up the stairs of the hostel building and he stopped in front of his dorm because if he was mistaken, he was hearing music from inside he immediately opened the door and saw Kurt sitting in his chair with a black girl next to him. He just blurted out without any thought "thank god! Kurt you are alright, I was so worried….." he tried to catch his breath. Kurt simply smiled at Blaine, his hair was a mess now and even the girl next to Kurt couldn't help but laugh "Blaine, this is Mercedes my leading lady" Kurt said.

Mercedes walked to Blaine and pulled him in for a bone crushing hug "hey there Blaine, I heard you saving my boy when he was in distress"

"yeah,…can you let go of me I ca-n-t br-ea-th" Mercedes let go of Blaine as Blaine tried to pull himself together. 'okay, white boy I will see you later you to Kurt, take care of my man Blaine or I will cut you" she winked at Blaine and left. "diva isn't she?" Kurt asked getting up from his chair and walking to Blaine to pat his back "yeah, I wonder from WHO she got THAT from" Blaine taunted Kurt who instead of patting slapped Blaine's back "hey, that's not nice" Kurt said Blaine turned to face Kurt he looked into his eyes and spoke "you look better now" he said gently moving his finger tips on Kurt's jaw. "I feel better now thank you Blaine" he leaned into the touch and Blaine had to just smile. Then he grabbed Kurt's and then he grabbed Kurt's hand and pulled him toward the door. "where are you going?" Kurt asked as Blaine gave Kurt his messenger bag. "we are going out, celebrating that you are not, and never alone" he gave Kurt a smile and helped Kurt into his long coat "and where would that be?"

Kurt asked and walked next to Blaine as they left their dorm. "well you would see for your self, I'm not telling you anything so, shut up, sit down and be a good boy" Blaine said as they entered the parking lot.

* * *

"okay we are here" Blaine said pulling into the parking lot, which was empty. "this is the local theater, Blaine no one comes here" Kurt folded his arms across his chest, "I know" Blaine said and he got out of the car and opened the door for Kurt. He grabbed his laptop from the back and grabbed Kurt's hand with his empty one "come on"

'Blaine!" Kurt exclaimed happily "what if we get caught?"

"stop being such a** buzz** kill Kurt, remember when I said my dads a real estate agent?" Kurt nodded and looked confuse to what this was going. "well…..he happens to have a key to the theater and I borrowed from him" Blaine smiled brightly at Kurt. Kurt still confuse cocked his eyebrow "for what?" he asked as Blaine let go of Kurt's hand and unlocked the door as they entered the theater. Blaine switched on all the stage lights and the hall lights. Kurt followed Blaine towards the bright stage and sat his laptop down on the bench. "we are going to reenact old Broadway plays, since I know you love them" Kurt eyes started to fill with tears Blaine looked at him confused "did I do something wrong?" without even a second thought Kurt threw his arms around Blaine and said "no one has ever done this for me" he pulled back and stared into Blaine's honey eyes full of love. He sniffed and wiped his tears "now get out of my spotlight" he said to Blaine and took his coat off dropping it on the ground. Blaine smiled and pressed play to his playlist soon the tiny speakers music was filling the walls of the theater…

* * *

Blaine watched Kurt perform, le jazz hot, defying gravity, some people, rose's turn, then they both performed ding dong the witch is dead and anything goes. Kurt was having the time of his life with Blaine both laughing dancing, singing without any worries. Kurt was born to be on stage his own voice was intoxicating, let alone his dance moves. when he pulled Blaine off the floor and wrapped his arms around his neck as Blaine wrapped his around Kurt's waist they swayed to the music as Kurt sang with Blaine 'i've had the time of my life'

**kiss him, now come on, Anderson man up**! blaine leaned forward but then Kurt spinned him around. beforeing dipping the shorter boy who laughed in annoyance **Kurt just let me kiss you...**

Then the song changed into the west side story musical song 'tonight' Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand and sat down on the bench which was under the spot light. The music started and Kurt started of with the song.

**Tonight, tonight**  
**It all began tonight**  
**I saw you and the world went away**

**Tonight, tonight**  
**There's only you tonight**  
**What you are, what you do, what you say**

Then Blaine joined in the song, he pulled Kurt's hand to his heart as he stared into those blue-green-gray eyes

**Today, all day I had the feeling**  
**A miracle would happen**  
**I know now I was right**

**For here you are**  
**And what was just a world is a star**  
**Tonight**

Now both of the boys joined together there soft voices filling the whole theater with such beautiful rhythm

**Tonight, tonight**  
**The world is full of light**  
**With suns and moons all over the place**

**Tonight, tonight**  
**The world is wild and bright**  
**Going mad**  
**Shooting sparks into space**

**Today the world was just an address**  
**A place for me to live in**  
**No better than alright**

What both of them didn't notice was that they were leaning into each others touch, Blaine's hand was on Kurt's neck and Kurt's hand has caressing Blaine's jaw

**But here you are**  
**And what was just a world is a star**  
**Tonight**

**Good night, good night**  
**Sleep well and when you dream**  
**Dream of me**  
**Tonight…...**

And very slowly Blaine's lips met Kurt's halfway, as their lips pressed together the whole world seemed to disappear to them. The only thing real was them two and no one else seemed to matter. Blaine's arms were around Kurt's waist and he was pulling the taller boy onto his lap as Kurt's arms went around Blaine's neck and played with the curls . their breathing was heavy but none of them broke the kiss. After a little while when they needed air. Blaine and Kurt pulled back and pressed there forehead together and looked into each others eyes "wow" Blaine breathed Kurt bit his lips and said 'I am sorr-y-y Blaine…"

"for what?" Blaine asked all surprise he cupped Kurt's cheek."I shouldn't have kissed you, this is violation-" before he could go on Blaine pressed his lips to Kurt's once again and gave him a long kiss this time then he spoke against Kurt's lips "Kurt….I kissed you, we both did, at the same time, I met you halfway" Blaine said and kissed Kurt one more time "bu-but why?" Kurt asked he pulled away to look into his eyes

Blaine smiled and said "may be because, I never met any one like you?, may be because I can't live without knowing you are safe, in my arms? May be it's the fact I want to hold you every night every day in my sleep or when I m awake? Or maybe it's because I am irrevocably in love wit you…..for a long time"

Kurt eyes began to fill with tears, happy tears "you, lo-ove me?"

"yes my silly, over emotional, boy" Blaine said and kissed Kurt's cheek "but you, are not like, me"

"well I am now, and I always will be, because I can't imagine living without you and if you leave me, trust me I will ki-" he speaking was cut short as Kurt crashed his lips with Blaine's for a hard searing kiss. "I love you, so much"

He said against Blaine's lip, who pulled him closer and said "I love you too" and this time kissed him passionately, he bit Kurt's lip as Kurt opened his mouth to let Blaine in. they both moaned into each others mouth. and sighed happily as they parted. "its 10 o clock now" Kurt said running his hands through Blaine's curls "yeah, lets go to our dorm" he kissed Kurt one more time before picking the boy up and setting him on the ground. "can i kiss you again?" Kurt asked and blushed at his request it was ridiculous to blush, but it was even magical for Blaine to fall for Kurt. blaine traced his fingers across Kurt's red cheeks and kissed him. after they pull Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt as they walked out in the cold air, together.

* * *

Blaine kissed Kurt a lot that night as they got to their dorm room.

"Blaine i have to do my skin regime, stop kissing my face" Kurt giggled as Blaine stood behind him his arms around Kurt as he kissed the boys neck, ear, lips, cheeks and eyes. "i don't believe i can" he whispered into Kurt's ear sending shivers down Kurt's spine. "come to bed" Blaine whined. Kurt extracted him self from Blaine and gave him his bitch please pose "Blaine, i wont sleep with you..." Kurt stopped and blush at the way that came out, he sighed and continued "unless you keep disturbing me, now be a good boy and go to bed, i will be there in a minute"

"you better be, Hummel" Blaine kissed Kurt's cheek and walked out of the of the boys changed into their night suits and lied back down on Kurt's bed this time. "so can I call you my boyfriend now" Blaine asked kissing Kurt's neck, he moaned in delight and said "everyday if you like"

Blaine kissed Kurt's lips and mumbled against them "we have school" he pouted, Kurt chuckled running his hands up Blaine's back and said "I know, we have to sleep now"

Blaine lied back down on his back and pulled Kurt's half body on top of him and wrapped his arms around Kurt. Kurt nuzzled hi nose in the crook of Blaine's neck and kissed him and said "good night, I love you"

"not as much I love you, my sweet prince" they both cuddled closer till there was no space left between them and drifted to sleep with smile on their faces.

* * *

**So they kissed, yayyyyy! Hope you liked it can't wait for your reviews **


	7. 7: a velvet delight and a sad song

**DISCLAIMER: the only thing i own is my mind, my love for the two of them and my laptop**

**Hey guys like this page if you have and facebook account I made this page for all people who support PFLAG and gay rights as well as lesbians because I believe the hatred towards gays should be stopped...PLEASE LIKE THIS AND CHANGE THE LIFE AND SUPPORT THE PEOPLE WHO ARE HATED FOR SOMETHING THEY WERE BORN WITH!:) I HOPE U STRONGLY BELIEVE IN THIS AS MUCH AS I DO**

**pflagfreedom?ref=hl if you like this page, just like it for the fact you love chris and darren and hope someday they would be together and so will be klaine even after s4 episode 4**

**you know the drill ignore spelling ad grammar i am not only 17 and i live in a country where english is my second language;P**

**and thank u for the reviews so far i will try to upload the chapters as fast as i can...now i should let you read:)**

**people you don't know how much happy i am when you review and it make me happy that you guys like it:D**

* * *

Blaine started to feel incredibly uncomfortable, even though he was lying in Kurt's arms. He opened his eyes and saw he was clutching a pillow rather than Kurt. _What the hell_ ? Blaine thought he got up and rubbed his eyes searching for Kurt. "Kurt?" he called out but no answer he looked at his phone which was blinking from a new text, it was from Kurt:

**Hey there sleepy head, I am sorry I won't be there when you wake up, I had emergency glee practice today, I wish I didn't had to go….but you know its **_**glee**_** any way I will meet you at lunch don't you dare miss out on me Anderson, or otherwise you would be seeing the wicked witch whenever you wake up…trust me you don't want to know, **

**Love you, xoxoxoxo-K**

Blaine smiled he kissed Kurt's message and got out off bed, he was in love and sort of crazy desperately. He didn't seem to care what will happen today at foot ball practice, all he knew was that Kurt and Blaine had a scheduled lunch date and if he missed out he would be in serious trouble.

* * *

Kurt started to shove his book in his locker he was late for Spanish class and Mr. Shue won't give him any solos if he comes late. "Ugh get in!" Kurt grunted in frustration…

Blaine walked in the hall and saw Kurt fighting with his book and locker. So Blaine thought of helping him, the hallway seemed to be empty so no one would actually care to look. He walked slowly next to Kurt whose back was turned against Blaine. He didn't notice Blaine coming, Blaine pulled his hand back and slapped Kurt's ass. The taller boy yelped in sudden surprise. He turned around to see who did this but before he could react he was greeted with two hands cupping his face and giving him a searing kiss. Kurt's breathing was caught in his throat, when Blaine did this. There would be so many people staring and Blaine was gone insane. When Blaine pulled back and said "that's the good morning kiss I missed out on"

"Blaine!" Kurt exclaimed "people have eyes"

"And people have ears, lips, cute button noses, tall physique and look super cute in skin tight jeans" Blaine added to Kurt's statement. Kurt looked around and noticed very few people were there but no one seemed to notice he sighed in relief and nudged Blaine "and some people, need to be careful" he turned around and stacked his books. He just grabbed his Spanish book and gave the rest of the pile to Blaine. "Can you please put these inside I am kind of running late" Kurt pleaded, which was useless as Blaine had already planned to help Kurt.

"Sure sweetie you go off to class" Kurt kissed Blaine's cheek. "Thank you, I love you" he whispered in his ear and walked away saying "see you at lunch". Blaine immediately replied "people have ears"

He heard Kurt chuckle, he smiled and piled the books inside.

* * *

The lunch bell rang and Blaine walked to the cafeteria but he couldn't find Kurt. Then again his phone rang he looked at the screen '1 new message'

**Hey baby, I was thinking why eat crappy cafeteria food, when I just cooked in home Ec. So come up to the roof…..don't make me wait for long**-K

And Blaine would NEVER do that he ran out of the cafeteria and made his way to the roof top entrance. As soon as he was there he opened the door and saw Kurt sitting down on a picnic cloth with a basket "hey, do I know you?" Blaine asked teasingly. "I don't know, I don't think so, I was waiting for my honey to return from war for years and he still haven't arrived…BUT I guess you would have to do….for now" Kurt smirked and Blaine who leaned down and pressed his lips to Kurt for a sweet kiss. "Home ec.?"

"There are many things you don't know about me" Kurt said and gave Blaine a cupcake he made "and what are they?" Blaine asked looking at the strawberry velvet cupcake "you will find out soon enough" he winked at Blaine and added "now eat!"

Blaine took the first bite, the cupcake melted into his mouth. Kurt had the satisfaction of hearing Blaine moan in delight "damn Kurt! This is soooooooooooooooooooo delicious! You have got to make some more" he said with his mouth full after two bites. Kurt chuckled "if I want to"

"You will or I will force you into it" he glared at Kurt then took another bite and moaned again. He was enjoying him self A LOT. Kurt pursed his lips and said "it's like you are making out with that cupcake"

"Don't say anything about the cupcake, its delicious" Blaine said grabbing another one. "More delicious than me?" Kurt asked and narrowed his eyes. Blaine looked at Kurt than the cupcake "may be" he mumbled and took another bite. "Well fine, you make out with that cupcake ALL you want, because you aren't getting my lips again" Kurt said and folded his arms and sat up straight. Blaine that instantly tackled Kurt to the ground and said "what if I force you?" Blaine asked half on top of Kurt. Kurt wiped Blaine's mouth with a tissue and said "you won't need to do that" he said and tangled his fingers into Blaine's hair and pulled him in for a kiss, his tongue already slipping into Blaine's mouth, Blaine parted his lips he didn't need to be told twice. They didn't know for how long they had been kissing each other . All the knew that Blaine was now straddling Kurt's waist as he kissed the side of Kurt's neck. "We should come here more often" Blaine said against Kurt's neck, his warm breath sending shivers down Kurt's spine. "May be we should" Kurt said in hoarse and nudged Blaine's hair pulling his head up to kiss him again.

* * *

_It's been hours where is Kurt?_ Blain thought he saw Mercedes walking down the hallway "hey Mercedes, have you seen Kurt?"

"Yeah boy, he's in the auditorium, oh and you better keep my man happy"

"Your man?" Blaine smirked at Mercedes she poked Blaine in the chest and said "he may be kissing you but he is MY white boy" she scowled at Blaine and walked away. Blaine chuckled and made his way to the auditorium only to be mesmerized more.

Kurt was sitting on the piano bench tickling the ivories with his finger tips…..

**Remember when I cried to you a thousand times  
I told you everything  
You know my feelings  
It never crossed my mind  
That there would be a time  
For us to say goodbye  
What a big surprise**

**But I'm not lost**  
**I'm not gone**  
**I haven't forgot**

**These feelings I can't shake no more**  
**These feelings are running out the door**  
**I can feel it falling down**  
**And I'm not coming back around**  
**These feelings I can't take no more**  
**This emptiness in the bottom drawer**  
**It's getting harder to pretend**  
And I'm not coming back around again

Blaine sat down on the seats his eyes were full of tears the song had so much emotion behind it that Blaine could feel the sadness in Kurt's voice he wanted to hold the boy and get rid of his state but he also wanted to keep listening to Kurt sing.

**Remember when...  
I remember when it was together till the end  
Now I'm alone again  
Where do I begin?  
I cried a little bit  
You died a little bit  
Please say there's no regrets  
And say you won't forget  
But I'm not lost  
I'm not gone  
I haven't forgot**

Blaine bit his lip as he saw Kurt's eyes looking down at keys he could see a tear drop fall down.

**These feelings I can't shake no more  
These feelings are running out the door  
I can feel it falling down  
And I'm not coming back around  
These feelings I can't take no more  
This emptiness in the bottom drawer  
It's getting harder to pretend  
And I'm not coming back around again  
Remember when...**

**That was then**  
**Now it's the end**  
**I'm not coming back**  
**I can't pretend**  
**Remember When**

**These feelings I can't shake no more**  
**These feelings are running out the door**  
**I can feel it falling down**  
**And I'm not coming back around**  
**These feelings I can't take no more**  
**This emptiness in the bottom drawer**  
**It's getting harder to pretend**  
**And I'm not coming back around again..**

the song ended and he sniffed trying to hold back a sob when heard Blaine's voice from behind his back "that, that was beautiful Kurt" he said and walked next to Kurt. He sat down next to him as Kurt mumbled under his breath "thanks" Blaine placed an arm around Kurt's shoulder and pulling him in the circle of his arms "who was that about?" Blaine asked pressing feather light kisses on Kurt's hair "my mom". Blaine knew Kurt's mother had died when he was little. "I, I saw a kid a boy outside, he was holding his mothers hand and I …." He couldn't help it anymore he started crying and gasped into Blaine's chest "I miss her"

"it's alright sweetie, I'm here" he said and rocked Kurt back and forth. After a while Kurt's crying had stopped he just clutched Blaine's shirt hoping he won't disappear from his life too. Blaine cupped Kurt's cheek wiping his tears from his face "come on, lets go, we can watch any movie you like" Kurt smiled and kissed Blaine softly.

"I love you" Blaine said, "I love you too" Kurt nuzzled into Blaine's neck. wrapping his arm around Kurt and putting Kurt's bag over his shoulder and he walked out of the Auditorium

* * *

**i hope you liked it! the song is 'remember when-avril lavinge'**

**i added this song especially cuz i could picture Kurt singing this song first i thought if in season 4 even though i HOPE not klaine breaks up, then i would want Kurt to sing this song or 'you give love a bad name-by bon jovi'**


	8. Chapter 8: parents and new experience

**A/N: Chapter rated M for adult themes**

Their first week of their new found love passed quickly. It mostly involved sneaking around trying to find a place to kiss, going out for and it was because Kurt wanted to see sex in the city 2. The next time they went to the theater again just to enjoy a little alone time without any noise what so ever.

Kurt and Blaine were happy, for once no one bullied Kurt and second Blaine sexuality wasn't question to the obvious fact….yet. Blaine had decided to visit Kurt's father finally. Kurt told him about his 'sort of brother' Finn. Their parents were dating after Kurt had set them up. So this time Blaine insisted to meet his father. They pulled into the driveway of Kurt's house; Kurt looked at Blaine biting his lip.

"Blaine? Are you nervous?"

"no, no, no, not at all I am calm, we have to stay clam or other wise next thing you know it would end up like the song you friend Rachel did in glee club **run Johnny run**, and I can't make it see him hat-"

Kurt pressed his finger on Blaine's lips

"relax sweetie, its my dad, he is liberal….sort of" Kurt leaned and kissed Blaine who sighed and tried to calm his nerves down

"lets hope he doesn't bring his shot gun out" Kurt said and gave Blaine a devilish grin. Blaine swallowed hard and took Kurt's hand as they walked to the front door. Kurt pressed the bell and in the first bell Kurt's father pulled Kurt in for a bear hug "Kurt! I missed you, I am done ordering take out"

"Hi dad!" Kurt giggled and hugged his dad back, Blaine smiled at the son and father, they seemed so happy. Blaine almost felt his heart ache realizing if his parents knew his sexuality what will happen? Will he be hugged like that again? Will he be even loved or cared by his parents?

Blaine was so busy in his thoughts that he didn't even notice that now he was pulled in for a hug "so you must be Blaine, I heard so much about you"

"Glad to meet you Mr. Hummel" Blaine said out of breath,

"Dad…you are crushing him" Kurt said poking Burt's arm "call me Burt" Burt said and placed Blaine down. Who smiled in return "well come on in". Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand and pulled him in rubbing circles in the back of his palm.

"I am going to order something if you guys want to eat" Burt asked walking into the kitchen "no, no, dad, we just came to see you, Blaine wanted to meet you officially, we kind of have plans" Kurt said as Burt walked back in. "well I am letting you go today, Kurt but next time I want you to bring Blaine to our Friday night dinner"

"I would love to come Burt" Blaine smiled at Burt happily. He was accepted not questioned; he still was annoyed about what his parents would think. They talked with Burt for about a half an hour until Kurt told his dad they had to leave he was upset, but happy that at least Kurt came to see him with his _boyfriend_. "Bye dad, see you next Friday" Kurt yelled out the car, and waved at his father "bye boys, drive safe" he said and waved them goodbye as Kurt pulled out of their driveway. Kurt looked at Blaine then on the road

"Blaine honey is everything alright?"

Blaine shook his head and said "yeah, yeah I'm fine" he said and bit his lip. He was worried and confused of how he would tell his parents.

They made their way back to their hostel with a box of pizza. When they were in their dorm. Kurt spread a blanket on the floor and placed pillows behind the foot of the bed and sat down as Blaine put in one of Kurt's choice 'when harry met sally' Kurt sat between Blaine's leg and his back resting on his chest while his fingers traced Blaine's arms that were wrapped around his waist Kurt noticed Blaine hardly had anything to eat so he turned the TV. Off and turned to look at Blaine who was about to protest but Kurt reached up and held Blaine's face in his hand and said,

"Blaine, tell me what's bothering you?" Kurt said his eyes pleading to know what had his boyfriend so tense ever since he met Kurt's dad. After a long pause Blaine looked up into Kurt's eyes and spoke

"its, its just, I am….what if my dad doesn't like that I'm... he... he would kill me... if he found out about _this_, What if he doesn't like you? like the way your dad likes me? Or what if he takes me away from you and I never get to see you again?" Blaine's eyes started to fill with tears.

Kurt never saw Blaine cry not even once he was always strong but now, Kurt was so upset seeing how vulnerable Blaine looked he wiped Blaine's tears and pulled him half on to his lap. Blaine rested his head on Kurt's chest as sobs broke through his throat. "There there, sweetie it's alright, everything will be fine, I don't care if they don't accept me or you for what you are, I love you and that's all that matters"

"but, but I want every one to know how perfect you are and how much I love you, I don't want them to blame you for making me gay…..I choose to be with you because I just couldn't find any other way to restrain the desire to be yours and **only yours**." Kurt eyes were filled with un-shed tears. Blaine looked up and saw tears trail down his porcelain cheek

"why are you crying?" Blaine sniffed and wiped Kurt's tears

"because YOU are crying, and I just love it when you say stuff like that….the love part and…..I, I , **oh god I just love you so much"** he chuckled in happiness.

Blaine smiled and brushed his nose against the outline of Kurt's jaw,

"happy tears?" Blaine asked and Kurt giggled and pressed his wet lips with Blaine's "yes" he said.

after just holding on to each other Kurt looked into Blaine's eyes and said "you have me, all to your self, and even if your father doesn't accept you, I'm here and so are many people who love you Blaine" Blaine kissed Kurt one more time.

"I love you" he said and their lips met halfway with a moan.

Their kisses got more intense and needy day by day. This time Kurt was the one to un button Blaine's shirt and throwing it away. Soon Kurt and Blaine's shirt lay forgotten on the floor, Blaine was straddling Kurt's waist as the pale boy lowered to the floor until he was lying flat, with his head on the pillow, his back arching when Blaine began to lick down his pale porcelain chest and his fingers tracing the outline of Kurt's waistband.

Kurt's hand trailed up and down Blaine's back, pausing just a bit before he let his hands trace the perfect shape of Blaine's ass making the boy on top of him growl at the same time. Kurt could feel Blaine's erection pressing against his thigh, and Kurt shifted underneath Blaine pressing his up to Blaine's and moaning at the feeling of Blaine's hard on against his. After a few deep gasps and moans, Kurt and Blaine looked into each others eyes, knowing they are ready for everything and their love will never be tempered with.

Blaine kissed Kurt's passionately and then nibbled on his ear and said "I love you" one last time, before Blaine began to pull Kurt's sweat pants off while Kurt worked on his own

"I love you too" Kurt breathed, and soon discarded his boxers.

Blaine licked his lips, before grabbing the lube and condoms from the study table drawer, he sat between Kurt's legs and pulled his thighs up,making them wrap around his waist. He slicked his fingers up before lowering his hips to Kurt's feeling the first slide of their erections against each other.

"_Blaine_" Kurt keened when Blaine began to push two fingers inside Kurt... preparing him for what came next.

They kissed, panted and moaned when Blaine began sliding in and out of Kurt.

Looking into each others eyes, and lacing theirs fingers, kissing one last time before reaching their completion


	9. Chapter 9: DANGER! HUMMEL ON THE MOVE

**OKAY SO AS USUAL I DON'T OWN ANYTHING AN BLAH BLAH BLAH...IT BELONG'S TO RYAN MURPHY...SO THIS THE SECOND LAST CHAPTER TO THIS STORY I HOPE U ENJOY THIS AND DO REVIEW CUZ I REALLY WANNA KNOW WHAT U THINK:D**

**WARNING: CRUEL LANGUAGE USE AND LITTLE VIOLENCE ETC... OH! AND MAY BE SPELLING AND GRAMMAR ERROR;)...I TRIED TO KEEP IT SIMPLE N SNAPPY...SO TRY NOT TO GET CONFUSED!:)**

* * *

The whole past week had gone great, not only did Kurt's dad accept him as his own son but also because Blaine and Kurt's relationship had taken a new step. Even though their relationship was just perfect Blaine now started to get stares from the students whenever he walked by. May be it was because people either started to notice or was because Blaine had a hickey on the side of his neck.

Who know?...Blaine could careless of what people thought of him all he knew Kurt and Blaine were madly in love and Blaine was just grateful to have Kurt all to him self with exceptions of the glee club. Blaine wanted to declare his love for Kurt and he wouldn't even care about how he did it. Kurt was busy stacking his sheet music in his locker when Blaine just wanted to spend a little time with his boyfriend he didn't care the hallways was crowded so he snuck behind Kurt and kissed his neck and whispered "hey there, want to go up to the roof?"

Kurt moaned as Blaine's hand travelled up and down his spine "and, why would I want to do that?' Kurt asked challenging Blaine. Blaine chuckled and nibbled on Kurt's ear lobe and then said "because we can't do this openly without any interruptions. "Hmmmm, seems nice, I will meet you up their in five" Kurt said and soon Blaine was gone from behind Kurt. Kurt slammed his locker and walked towards the roof entrance.

* * *

Thanks to Kurt Blaine learned how to drive around. He walked out of the coffee shop grabbing Kurt coffee so he could take it to him after he was done with glee practice. As he approached his OWN car he was pushed to the ground. Coffee spilling everywhere. He looked up and saw Greg and Brian; before he could react he was pulled up and slammed against the car "we saw you up on the roof top with that FAG!"

Blaine eyes popped wide on the roof? _Shit!_ **That wasn't exactly the pleasant sight to see as the two boys were lying on Kurt's picnic cloth and he was straddling Kurt's waist as he unbuttoned his shirt to get better access.**

"You are a filthy cocksucker, and probably would get us SICK too" Brian spit it out through his teeth "unless we take care of that". Before he knew it he was being beaten up thrown to the ground and was soon bleeding too. And no one was even stopping them. Even with all the pain Blaine tried to pray that they didn't do THIS to Kurt. In a matter of minutes Blaine blacked out and couldn't even remember a thing.

* * *

The bright lights were streaming down on his face he tried to rub his eyes but saw and I. his right wrist which had blood in it. _Oh my god_ he winced in pain as he tried to move that was until he realized his head was bandaged and he had a brace on his arm. He felt someone touching his hand he tried to make out whom it was "Kurt?"He mumbled. He could hardly hear anything his head seemed to be spinning he felt two warm hands on his cheeks "Kurt sweetie I hope you are alright" Blaine said then he heard "Blaine darling its your mom"

Blaine snapped back to reality "mom!" he shrieked "where's Kurt? Is he safe? I need to see him NOW!" Blaine yelled loudly trying to manage to get up without pain, his mother pushed him back down on the bed. "Blaine calm down" she said but Blaine kept on saying "I need to _see_ Kurt, oh my god what if? What if he is dead by now!" Blaine started to tear up. "Sweetie I think you are hallucinating, there is no Kurt"

"Mom what the hell! Are you saying Kurt's my boyfriend and my dorm roommate, I have to make sure if he didn't get molested or even worse" Blaine said he then heard someone stop in the door way and it was his dad. "Boyfriend?"

Blaine gulped _oh crap what did he just say _"yes, dad I…..I have a boyfriend" Blaine said in a low voice his mothers hand disappeared as she went into shock and he looked up and met his angry fathers eyes "no wonder why you got beaten up, even that girl who saw you said something about a boy" Blaine's father said to him he was angry….a lot….more than he expected. "This is not the time to argue so Blaine, I am keeping it simple, you are NEVER going to see who ever this boy is, you are going to transfer to another school and I don't want you to EVER see or speak of this boy again".

"What if he is hurt? Dad, I can't leave him…I…**love** him" Blaine said under his breath that's when his mom started to tear up as she mumbled between the sobs "where did I go wrong with you".

Blaine's father crossed the room and took her mother in his arms "we are DONE talking about this, you will be discharged by tomorrow and you are going to start school after a week and NO buts!" he said and walked out leaving Blaine alone. "Kurt?" he mumbled under his breath, _I can't see his….ever? _ He thought and in a matter of seconds Blaine started to burst into tears and he couldn't stop thinking about what his love would be doing now…or how worried **HIS** Kurt would be.

* * *

Where is Blaine Kurt thought he paced his room its 12 o clock and he is not picking up his phone I hope he is alright….Kurt bit his lip and soon his phone rang he picked it up and started rambling "Blaine where the hell have you been? I am so worried! I texted you I called you and….you BETTER HAVE A GOOD EXPlAI-"

"Hello, Kurt this is Blaine's father speaking" Kurt went into shock and he started rambling again "is Blaine okay? Is he hurt "Kurt eyes were already filled with tears "no thanks to you, you turned my boy, its your fault, he didn't need any of this crap, he had a concussion after being beaten up by boys from your school, and thanks to you no witness will even tell the police what happened, I would appreciate if you would leave my boy alone from now on or else I would get a restraining order, thank you and goodbye" the phone line ended. Kurt's phone dropped on the floor, he fell down and started shaking violently, his Blaine got beaten up its his fault!...he cried and cried and cried until reality took over…BOYS beat him up! This is so NOT over! Kurt was vicious and he is not going to rest until he gets what he wants!

* * *

Kurt was furious the next morning his hands were balled into fists as he walked down the hallway everyone passed him moved out of his path. They could tell this boy is up to no good. Kurt slammed the door of the boys locker room and walked in. "hey lady" Greg smirked at him

"The girls bathroom is that way" Brian said none of them cared of why Kurt was even there. In an instant Kurt slammed the locker. Causing brains hand to get caught within the impact "what the FUCK!" he yelped in pain. Before Greg could do anything about it. Kurt pulled his hand back and punched him in the face causing the boy to tumble backwards. Brian was surprised at what had gotten into him. He tried to fight back but soon Kurt had his hand around brains already bruised hand and he twisted it causing him to scream in pain and out of the blue Kurt kicked him in the stomach with his knee. Greg already wincing in pain grabbed the front of his shirt and he slammed Greg into the locker with so much force it sent him into shock. Both of the boys now on the ground groaning in severe pain looked u as Kurt kicked them "YOU FUCKING ASSHOLES! THIS IS FOR WHAT YOUDID TO BLAINE" he kicked Brian in his crotch, then Greg too. As he said "I AM NOT GOING TO FUCKING REST UNTUIL I EITHER HAVE YOU ARRESTED OR EXPELLED FROM THIS SCHOOL" he grabbed a fist full of brains hair and pulled him up by it "if you ever cross my line or hit Blaine again, then lets just say you wont even be standing here wincing in pain" he hissed and slammed brains face into the locker. Letting go of brains hair he let both of the boys remain balled up on the floor, groaning in pain from what one single boy caused them. Kurt gritted his teeth before he started to cry again as he headed out towards his new direction members hoping for some calming down.

* * *

"Don't worry man, we have got your back" Finn said patting Kurt who cried further "let it go" Santana said. "Don't worry I know Blaine, he would come back for you one way or the other" Rachel said and rubbed Kurt's back "yeah he wont give u that easily"

All the soothing Kurt down was cut short when a girl came in the choir room "Kurt?"

Kurt looked up as the girl walked slowly towards the group of glee club members "I am Jamie and…..I saw what they did to Blaine that day and I want to help" she said simply and gave him a hopeful smile.

* * *

**A skinny man may be thin and all sweet what lies beneath him is unknown….so much drama in just one chapter!=p….hope you liked it the next would be the final chapter….PLEASE REVIEW XD!**


	10. Chapter 10:final

**Lol one of the readers told me I used Darren instead of Blaine in chapter 1…..lmfao I know, I was actually writing two crisscolfer fan fic when I started this 1 is complete one is still pending…..that's why I kept making Kurt/Chris and Blaine/Darren mistakes A LOT! I am SO! not surprised I did that…**

******OKAY SO AS USUAL I DON'T OWN ANYTHING AN BLAH BLAH BLAH...IT BELONG'S TO RYAN MURPHY.**

* * *

It had been two months since Kurt saw Blaine last time. And everyday seemed to him like years without him. He always got too attached to things and when it was time to let go, he would just break down. Those months passed incredibly sow for him. At least he accomplished having to be feared by the foot ball team after everyone in the school found out he beaten up to players without even a scratch on himself. Kurt was mostly angry. Who could blame him? It took about three weeks of time when the school after realizing and after a lot of protest and witnesses they expelled Greg and Brian for good. If only he could see Blaine's face when he did that. But he stayed true to Blaine's father's words that not to meet him as he already did so much damage to him. Kurt didn't even know when and who came to take Blaine's stuff from their dorm, while he was in class. The only thing they left was a shirt of Blaine which Kurt mostly wore when he was not in the mood to head out. Kurt would spread the shirt on Blaine's bed and would lie next to it imagining it was Blaine. The scent of coffee and honey never left the room. It made Kurt cry nearly everyday he once had to go to the hospital. Because he got migraines after all that crying his dad then took Kurt home. He tried to calm Kurt down and so did all of his friends but the truth was Kurt would never love anyone besides Blaine no matter what ever happens to him in life. Blaine left a big mark in his life and that would never fade not matter how hard people tried. Kurt did try to look on the bright side his NYADA audition was today. He selected the song from phantom of the opera. But even that didn't seem right.

* * *

Kurt sat backstage looking down at the pictures in his iphone, there was one picture of Kurt sleeping on Blaine's chest…Blaine took that photo to make a statement that only he didn't have bad bed hair in the morning. Then there was one picture of Kurt singing on stage, with Blaine's hand in his. Rachel took that picture. And then Kurt's favorite picture was when Mercedes snapped a picture of them, Kurt sitting on Blaine's lap as Blaine kissed Kurt's cheek. Kurt managed to hold back a sob as Rachel came telling him, its time. Kurt wiped the single tear in his eyes and kissed the iphone screen before putting it in his pocket. He fixed his outfit and walked on stage. All of the new directions were there to support him. "Hello! My name is Kurt Hummel and I would be auditioning for NYADA" there was a moment when Kurt thought he saw Blaine smiling at him. That was just an illusion that he missed Blaine desperately. "I was going to do the number from phantom of the opera…but that IS just not what I feel, right now…..so I am taking a risk" Kurt said in a broken voice why did he kept on imagining Blaine was here with him? He walked to the piano and sat down on the bench he flipped through the sheets and said "I will be, performing 'my immortal-by Amy lee, evanescence".

**I'm so tired of being here****  
****Suppressed by all my childish fears****  
****And if you have to leave****  
****I wish that you would just leave****  
****'Cause your presence still lingers here****  
****And it won't leave me alone****These wounds won't seem to heal****  
****This pain is just too real****  
****There's just too much that time cannot erase****When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears****  
****When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears****  
****And I held your hand through all of these years****  
****But you still have****  
****All of me****  
** He inhaled deeply as he pictured Blaine and his memories in his mind. He pressed his fingers on the keys ….

**You used to captivate me****  
****By your resonating light****  
****Now I'm bound by the life you left behind****  
****Your face it haunts****  
****My once pleasant dreams****  
****Your voice it chased away****  
****All the sanity in me****These wounds won't seem to heal****  
****This pain is just too real****  
****There's just too much that time cannot erase****I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone****  
****But though you're still with me****  
****I've been alone all along**

**When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears****  
****When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears****  
****And I held your hand through all of these years****  
****But you still have****  
****All of me**

Tears began to fall as he sang the song, trying his hard not to make his emotional break down prominent.

"Thank you" Kurt sniffed. The judge got up and left every one of the new directions clapped vigorously. Then when Kurt looked up he saw Blaine "oh god! I am gone mad"

"Kurt?" it was HIS voice, his BLAINE'S voice. Kurt looked up and so did the new directions they saw, Blaine walking down the steps towards the stage where Kurt stood frozen. Kurt eyes ran through Blaine and he saw a slight faded cut on Blaine's fore head and he had a bandage around his wrist. "Blaine" Kurt's said in a hoarse voice he was shaking in fear and tremor. Blaine eyes went over Kurt he looked exactly the same beautiful as ever but the only downfall was that his knuckles seemed to be scratched and his eyes were rimed red and violet due to sleep depravation and crying. Blaine felt bad….really BAD! He must have been beaten up but having Kurt to face this without even seeing him to assure he was alright and he didn't even remember the last time they said 'I love you'. Blaine was now on stage standing across from Kurt. They didn't even notice the glee guys were ushered out of the auditotirm and the band was also gone due to Mr. Shue giving them privacy. "Is that…..y-ou" Kurt asked not sure if he did even exist. "Kurt, I am so…" before he was in his arms crying violently into Blaine's chest. "Blaine I am sor-r-r-y , this was my fault, you became gay and then you got beate-" he couldn't finish the sentence as he started kissing every part of Blaine he could reach. Trying to kiss all the pain Blaine had. Kurt then fell down on the floor. In a panic and shock, Blaine was surprised as Kurt tried to breath, Blaine grabbed Kurt and pulled him on his lap and said "Kurt, its my fault not yours, I was gay because I couldn't seem to find any other reason to be who I really was and to be with the one who stole my heart, its my…..dad he didn't want me to be gay…..after what happened, he just blamed you for what I did" Blaine tried to explain he was crying with Kurt now. Kurt looked up and met Blaine honey eyes "you, you shouldn't have fallen in love…..with me" Blaine heart broke. He loves Kurt and he knew that Kurt is just being his stubborn self, even though he doesn't mean it. Blaine cupped Kurt's cheek and pressed his lips to Kurt's dry ones. It seemed like decades for the both of them. Kurt grabbed a fist full of Blaine's shirt in his hand and Blaine's hands were at the back of Kurt's head as he tilted to give him self better access. The kissed each other for a LONG! Time until they broke apart to get some air. "I missed you so much" Kurt said as he nuzzled his nose into Blaine's cheek. "I love you" Blaine said and kissed Kurt one more time "I love you too, never leave me" Kurt said against Blaine's lips. Blaine held on to Kurt tighter, thinking Kurt might just turn into dust and disappear just like in his nightmares. Blaine rubbed circles in the back of Kurt's hands when he asked "what happened to your hands, baby? Did you forget to moisturize?" Blaine asked teasingly. Kurt chuckled and mumbled into Blaine's neck. "I, well I sort of beat the crap out of Greg and Brain, before getting them expelled". Blaine grabbed Kurt's shoulders and pulled him back to see his face "what?" Kurt asked at Blaine's stunned expression. "You? Beat up Greg and Brian? Two HUGE guys? All by YOUR self?" Blaine asked in shock. "Yes, why is that surprising Anderson?" Kurt asked and giggled, it had been a long time since he smiled. "You, you just beaten up two guys, TWO FUCKING FOOTBALL PLAYERS AND ALL YOU GOT WAS A SCRATCH?!" Blaine asked loudly. Kurt bursted into laughter "yes, I did" he re assured Blaine. "And you got them expelled?" Blaine asked again. Kurt now serious, he caressed Blaine's cheek and said "after what they did to you, I wouldn't even have let them live". Blaine eyes filled with tears he smashed his lips to Kurt's in for a passionate kiss "you are amazing you know that" Blaine said as he kissed Kurt more. " I know" Kurt panted….

* * *

After a long time of catching up, Blaine told Kurt about how miserable and lonely he was at school. And Kurt said the same thing. But soon Blaine had to leave, he and Kurt shared a long…kiss goodbye as Blaine told Kurt that this isn't the last time.

Kurt got into NYADA, he was so happy he told Blaine the next time he came to see Kurt at his home and he met Burt to who welcomed him as his own. Blaine could never be happier for Kurt. Then the next day Kurt was sleeping in his own room when he heard a knock on his window. He walked to see what was that racket and saw Blaine throwing stones on his window "oh! Romeo! It is so late ands so dark, my father would not approve, why did you came here my love? At this time of the night where the moon shines bright, making you skin shimmer bright" Kurt said in a very dramatic voice. Blaine chuckled at Kurt's dialogue, he played along "my dear, I am ever so lonely, I feel oh so empty, I had to see my lovers face before the dawn breaks, my heart aches to hear you sweet voice, and my lips feel dry by not having the touch of your red lips on mine" Blaine said as he stood on one knee spreading his arms wide, Kurt blushed as Blaine continued "run with me my love into the sweet dark night, we shall be together tonight, and forever every night, come and take my hand as we flee to our meadow"

"Of course my dear Romeo, but what if father wakes up and does not approve?" Kurt asked as he leaned forward. "I shall take that challenge just to have my love in my arms, so take my hand take my soul as you already have my heart as your prisoner" Blaine said and winked now. Kurt chuckled he slowly climbed out and with the help of the tree he jumped down, Blaine was their to catch him if he fall. Blaine kissed Kurt's lips and said "and in their triumph die, like fire and powder, which as they kiss, consume" Blaine spoke against Kurt's lips. Kurt's lips stretched into a smile and pecked Blaine's cheek "that was very cheesy, my good sir" Kurt said and nudged Blaine "any thing cheesy and sappy romantic is all for you my love…..now come on I want to make the most of the night" Blaine said and grabbed Kurt's hand running towards his car. They both sat in as Blaine's started the car "what about your parents?" Kurt asked buckling his seat. "they are gone for some work they wont be back till tomorrow night' he said and kissed Kurt one last time before they drove to the field they first went where both of them fell in love. "This is very romantic of you" Kurt said sounding pleased as Blaine took out to blankets and headed under the blossoms tree. "I know" Blaine smiled he spread one blanket on the ground he sat down and pulled Kurt on top of him. As Kurt settled between Blaine's legs. Blaine wrapped the other blanket around them. It was a perfect night, just both of them alone, together with out any worry. As they kissed under the moon light.

The drove back after a very good and wonderful night. Blaine told Kurt that he has gotten into Harvard, Kurt was happy but also sad. Blaine told Kurt he doesn't want to be anywhere where Kurt isn't their. Kurt and Blaine knew this was a complication but in the end Blaine kissed Kurt before he left and said "no matter what the distance may be, I would recreate this night just to be with you Kurt, I am NEVER letting you go" Kurt bit his lips and hugged Blaine….

* * *

**3 months later**

"That was one long rehearsal" Rachel said as Kurt and Rachel walked out of the building of their college. "Yeah I'm tired" Kurt said. "See you tomorrow rach" Kurt said as Rachel waved him goodbye. Kurt's phone rang he pulled it out and answered it

"hey baby! How are you? How is Harvard?" Kurt asked as he walked in the lawn.

**It's boring not much to do here**

"Sweetie you are at HARVARD enjoy!" Kurt tried to sound optimistic

**Enjoy? You enjoy I can see you are sad Kurt!**

"I am NOT! You can't even prove I am sad Mr. Anderson, YOU are the one who sounds sappy"

**Wrong again sweet heart, I may be bored but I am happy though…..wanna know why?**

Kurt sighed "why?" he said

**Baby, if you take two steps back and look to your right what do you see, my less observant love**

Kurt was confused he took to steps back and did what Blaine told him to do, he looked to his right and their Blaine was. Kurt dropped his phone and ran after Blaine into his boyfriend s waiting arms "Blaine!" Kurt shrieked and kissed the crap out of Blaine who laughed in excitement "what the hell are you doing here?" Kurt asked hugging Blaine so tightly. "I quit Harvard" he simply said Kurt pushed him and said "WHAT!"

"Before you go mad, listen and breath" Blaine said wrapping his arms around Kurt "I quit Harvard because now,…..I am attending NYU" Kurt went into shock, this he was NOT expecting to hear. "wh-what" Kurt said he placed a hand over his mouth "I got into NYU, so screw Harvard I rather be where by love is" Blaine said and gave Kurt peck on his nose. After a minute Kurt recovered from the state of shock and started devouring Blaine with his lips "I love you, I love you, and I love you" Kurt said repeatedly in between the kisses. "I love you too" Blaine said breathlessly. They kissed again before Blaine reminded Kurt "you do know, we have to find you phone you dropped right now?"

Kurt chuckled and kissed Blaine one more time "yes, yes I know" he said and intertwined his fingers with Blaine's as they walked towards where Kurt had forgotten his things.

They were together and they were happy in love…..after all

-o FOREVER IS ONLY THE BEGINNIG o-

* * *

**That last line is from breaking dawn it kinda fit the bill don't you think glee starts today but I will watch tomorrow cant wait!XDXDXD**

**Review for the last time!:)**


End file.
